


What's Ours is Ours

by sofonisba_found



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Emotional Constipation, Fuckbuddies, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, POV Derek Hale, Pining, Possessive Behavior, minor allusions to mpreg, under negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofonisba_found/pseuds/sofonisba_found
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles never had sex outside of their respective Heats. After all, it wasn't like they were actually together; Stiles just hated the way the Omega suppressants made him feel, and so Derek was helping him out. That was all it was.</p><p>Even if it wasn't close to all that Derek really wanted, that's what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HEAT ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/gifts).



> Okay, so ages ago lielabell was having a hellacious week at work and I promised to write a fic for her in the hopes that it would help ease her suffering, even if it wasn't terribly prompt :)
> 
> She requested an Omegaverse fic with insecure!Derek, smutty good times, very little societal Strum und Drang, and knotting (BECAUSE KNOTTING IS LOVE, RIGHT?). 
> 
> I really hope that she likes it and that all y'all do as well!
> 
> Beta'd by the fab eak_a_mouse, any remaining errors are my own. Comments and con crit always welcome :)

Once again it was both the best and worst time of the month, at least as far as Derek was concerned. 

It was the best because it was the time when Stiles was spread out before him on his bed, wanton and writhing, almost insensible amongst what little remained of the shredded sheets. Sheets that soaked with every sweet fluid that could be wrung out of Stiles, his sweat, his tears, his cum, and the natural lubricant leaking out of his perfect Omega ass that inflamed the senses and heightened the lust of every Alpha who had the- Privilege? Misfortune? Sometimes it was so hard for Derek to decide which it was-to smell it. 

Best because of the way Stiles’ hair was beyond disheveled from having both his own and Derek’s hands run through it, and also possibly straight up _yanked_ more than a few times _._ And then there was the flush that covered Stiles’ body, starting from the top of his head all the way down. It was redder here, and pinker there… depending on the location it either hid or accentuated the moles that dotted Stiles’ skin. 

Best because the taste of Stiles was like nothing else in the world. Derek would sometimes try to label and categorize the different tastes as they danced across his tongue. The sweetness from all the sugar Stiles ate would all but explode into Derek’s own mouth when his tongue twined around Stiles’, and the salty and savory taste that overwhelmed him when he licked all the way down Stiles’ lithe body before finally reaching Stiles’ swollen member, leaking with the most exquisite bitterness and salt. 

Best because the sounds that Stiles made whenever Derek touched him were utterly unlike anything Derek had ever heard in his entire life. Desperate gasps, throaty moans, beautiful, beautiful keening sounds when Derek was inside him, inside the glorious slickness that said Stiles was _made_ for him. The _screams_ he made as Derek thrust and pounded into Stiles’ wet and perfect hole, the cries of ecstasy that echoed like they were in a cathedral. And sometimes all the other sounds would cease save the occasional soft whimper, all the more noticeable for its relative quietness, such as when Derek would reach up and grasp Stiles’ wrists _tight_ so he couldn’t touch himself, so that it was all Derek for once, just for _once_ it was all Derek. And then at the end when he finally came, the droplets of his relief splattered across both himself and Derek, he would sigh with contentment as Derek filled him up to the brim. 

Best because Derek was knotted so tightly and snugly within him, his cock still giving off little spurts and twitches, locked into a wrung out and sated Stiles. When he was able to curl around Stiles, compliant in a post orgasm haze as he never was at any point in his existence, and pull him close and caress him. Every time he held Stiles like that the crazy wish that his knot would never subside, that he could remain interconnected to Stiles like a puzzle piece having found its perfect match forever would flit through his head, only the be dashed once his knot began to shrink and Stiles would start to squirm away. 

Worst because if it was the end of Stiles’ Heat that was the end of Derek getting to be this close to Stiles for another month. 

Worst because once again Derek was reminded that no matter how much he cared about Stiles, when it all came down to it he was little more than a friend doing another friend a favor, a safe and convenient Alpha cock to ride and fuck and be knotted by to get through Stiles’ Omega’s ‘time of the month’. 

Worst because he didn’t want to be convenient, not anymore, not ever really. 

Worst because he knew that was all he would ever be, and the idea of depriving himself of even these temporary scraps of Stiles’ complete affections and attentions would take more strength than he had. 

* 

Every Omega’s Heat was slightly different, but fortunately similar enough that the federally mandated Alpha and Omega Relief and Reprieve Act of 1957, excusing all Omegas, along with either their spouse or monthly designated Alpha Heat partner, from school and work each month for a minimum of three days without concerns of discrimination or reprisals for time off was a good fit overall. 

It was a landmark case in the arena of Omega workplace rights, eliminating the last vestiges of official Omega discrimination. 

Stiles usually cycled through his Heat fairly quickly. One day of feeling simply aroused and on edge, his scent making any non related Alphas start to walk into walls if he didn’t isolate himself. One day of intense Heat in which he needed to be fucked and bred and knotted again and again and again…And one day of coming off the Heat, when the edge was off and if he chose to he could go without an Alpha’s assistance to get through the last day. 

Derek was very familiar with the how Stiles was on the first two days, though not so much on the third. Though every month Derek marked off all three days on his calendar, even knowing that Stiles had never had never needed him on all three, even though he knew that any month Stiles could choose to replace him when he found someone he liked better, someone who he wanted to breed him for real. 

It was creeping into the third day and Stiles hadn’t left Derek’s refurbished loft yet. He always went to Derek’s for his Heats, as even though he actually had a single room in his suite at college as befitted his senior status, the walls were thin and students were discouraged from going through their Heats on campus as a courtesy to others’ studies. Heat rooms were provided but were more utilitarian rather than comfortable. And there was no way Derek, even as starved for Stiles’ touch as he was no matter what time of the month, was going to be fucking Stiles in the Sheriff’s house where Stiles still spent his breaks and summers. 

Stiles stretched, the little movement just enough for Derek, his knot almost completely receded, to slip out of Stiles’ ass. Derek immediately missed the all encompassing wet heat, but did his best to refrain from giving any sign of it. Instead he tried to focus on the play of Stiles’ muscles as he stretched, parts of his body almost totally covered with sweat and semen in various states of wetness from their multiple bouts, as well and his own lubricant in places other than his ass and thighs. That was mostly due to the fact that Derek may have been fond of using it as an improvised massage lotion when Stiles had complained of some muscle cramping in one of his more lucid moments. 

“Ugh. It is so beyond shower time,” Stiles said, struggling to rise to his feet on shaky legs. Derek wanted to help him, wanted to get up and carry him to the bath and wash him off the way a true partner, a true lover, a true Alpha and Omega pair would. His instincts were practically screaming at him to do so. But that wasn’t what Stiles wanted. 

Instead he stayed on the bed and said, “You know where it is. Try not to be a jerk and use up all of my stuff again.” 

“Aw, but all of your stuff is so _fancy_ ,” Stiles threw back even as he gripped the bedpost for balance, his voice rough from all of his uninhibited noise making of his Heat day. Derek wondered if it would sound rough in a different way if Stiles were to ever have Derek’s cock nudging the back of his throat. If Derek were able to look down and see that sweet mouth, always so active and expressive wrapped around him…but that wasn’t really the sort of thing done during a Heat, when an Omega was barely coherent and unable to focus on much beyond their own body and what was being done to it. 

And Derek and Stiles never fucked outside of Heats. 

“Seriously, raiding your toiletries is like raiding one of the best hotel/spas in existence except I don’t have to stress out about who I’m supposed to tip or not,” Stiles said with a smirk, though he still hadn’t moved from the bedpost. Derek propped himself up slightly on his forearms to see what the holdup was and was greeted by the sight of the last dribbles of his spunk trickling out of Stiles’ ass, down to legs that looked like they were about to buckle completely. 

Stiles noticed Derek looking at him and let out a small chuckle even as his face ever so slightly pinked. “Looks like you were pretty, ah, vigorous this month.” Stiles tried to take a step on trembling legs but seemed to think better of it. “A little help, maybe?” 

Derek leapt out of the bed, only considering he might look over eager once he had already scooped Stiles up into a princess carry. 

“Whoa, I see how ‘help’ apparently immediately translates into ‘Omega damsel in distress’ to you,” Stiles said making Derek pause in his steps. 

“You know…you know I’m not one of ‘those’ Alpha’s, right? I don’t think that you’re-” 

“Dude, I know, like I would let any of those backwards cavemen Alphas get their knots anywhere near my glorious ass. I’m just messing with you, alright?” 

Derek felt the small clench that had gripped his chest at the idea that Stiles thought he was anything at all like the only occasional and getting rarer by the year type of Alpha spouting off on the news about the return to the ‘proper’ Alpha and Omega structure, release. 

“How do I always forget that you live to mess with me?” Derek asked, diving back into the borderline obnoxious banter that was Derek and Stiles primary form of interaction outside of Heats. “I bet you don’t even need any help walking, you’re just being lazy.” 

“Maybe I am,” Stiles said, letting his head loll against Derek’s chest. “Or maybe I just really wanted you to carry me.” 

“Yeah, right,” Derek snorted, though he marveled at how much more sincere Stiles’ faux sincerity was sounding. He settled Stiles onto the small spa bench in the shower and backed up. “You call out if you need anything, got it?” 

“What if you’re all I need Derek!” Stiles called out in as Derek walked away to give whatever privacy could be given after you were intimately familiar with the right way to angle in for the best odds of providing prostate stimulation. 

He walked over to the kitchen sink to grab a few damp paper towels and wipe off a bit to make waiting for his turn moderately less sticky. As he threw out the paper towels and turned on the coffee maker he replayed all that Stiles had said to him that morning. 

He really wished that Stiles’ hadn’t become so accomplished at blurring the line between fake and true sincerity. He couldn’t stand the momentary jolts of hope. 

* 

The medical advances of the modern age meant that all of the physiological differences that had necessitated the vastly different societal rules for Alphas and Omegas had all essentially been rendered moot and outdated, though of course certain social behaviors were still seen as gauche and inappropriate such as an Alpha touching an Omega who had not given permission for them to do so. 

There were yearly Omega birth control injections for proper and well thought out family planning, so the ‘barefoot and pregnant’ was a thing of the past, completely unimaginable for nearly every Omega under the age of fifty. 

There were full on Heat suppressants, mandatory for any Omega who had reached sexual maturity under the age of eighteen, and as an option for those Omegas serving in the military or who just didn’t want to be bothered with a monthly Heat. 

And as the Alphas only had a ‘true’ Heat where they were completely out of control without meds or a willing Omega or possibly Beta once a year, as opposed to their hormones syncing up with an Omega in Heat, a much more civilized Alpha Omega dynamic had quickly overtaken the old. All of the Betas the world over heaving a sigh of relief that they did not have to deal with being surrounded by super horny friends, family, and coworkers all the time. Intermarriage across the board was now a fact of life rather than the subject matter for sensationalist dime store novels, ‘A Beta Stole his Omega!’ and the like. 

It had also become more common for…arrangements like the one that Derek and Stiles had to be brokered. Omegas that suffered from side effects or simply had no desire to take the suppressants past the mandatory age, but still weren’t ready to completely settle down, even with the birth control preventing any children until they were wanted. Derek knew, more or less against his will, that his Uncle Peter served as a go-to fallback Alpha for a number of Omegas that had even less interest in a real romantic relationship than Stiles did. 

Though Derek really did not think, for all that discussion of Heats and the way individuals dealt with them were hardly taboo, that Great Grandma Nona’s birthday dinner was really the appropriate place to brag about how many Omegas Peter had helped ‘ease’ through the worst of their Heats. 

Derek had known Stiles for years, ever since an ill-advised dare from Laura ended up with Derek egging Harris’ house and getting dragged into the Sheriff’s station. In the hallway where he was left to cool his heels there was a little kid trying to snake his hand up into the vending machine to grab a candy bar that had only partially fallen. The kid had looked at Derek imploringly, having finally found someone with longer arms who wasn’t in uniform to help him out. And Derek figured if he was already going to get it for doing to Harris what every student of Beacon Hills High past and present had no doubt dreamed of multiple times anyway, what could it hurt to make it so one kid would have a more enjoyable night than he was having? 

It seemed like ever since then he had been wrapped around Stiles’ little finger, not that Stiles ever seemed to realize that. And then Stiles had come up to him two months after he had turned eighteen, the smell of unsuppressed Omega wafting deliciously from his person and asking Derek to do him a solid. He said he couldn’t deal with the suppressants anymore, that they made him feel like he was wrapped in gauze all the time… 

Derek had never been good at saying no to Stiles. And it was even harder to do so when he was confronted with exactly how grown up he was now. A handsome young man practically begging to be knotted by the lucky Alpha of his choosing. 

The last year or so before Stiles came to him with his proposition Derek had had to keep reminding himself, even without the full impact of Stiles’ Omega allure, that he was just a kid, just a kid. But as soon as Stiles asked with his scent close to driving Derek mad, if Derek would help him through his Heat, no commitment needed, all thoughts of Stiles being a kid fled his mind never to return. 

And so almost four years later and they were still doing the same thing, a favor to Stiles every month, a favor to Derek every year. Except now the mantra in Derek’s head, the thing he needed to remind himself of all the time was; ‘he doesn’t love you, he doesn’t love you’. 

* 

Derek surveyed the house before him. 

“So they want us to give them bay windows but for them to not come away from the house at all,” Derek turned in disbelief to his mother. “Do they even understand what bay windows are?” 

“I sincerely doubt it. Which is why I am going to end up spending the next half hour to an hour explaining the difference between a large picture window and a bay window, repeatedly, while you get on the line with Dorn to get the status of the paving stones for the front walk and back patio,” Talia Hale said with grim determination. 

“Got it mom,” Derek said as he watched his mother walk over, shoulders squared, to try to convince the home owners that just because the customer was always right, that didn’t extend to certain physical impossibilities. 

He leaned up against their van, ‘Hale’s Green Contractors’ painted boldly on the side as the hold music from the masonry supplier tinkled into his ear, a spring breeze ruffled through his hair and dislodged a few flower petals from the dogwood that the homeowners had been vacillating on wanting chopped down. 

Derek loved the family business, but damn if some clients weren’t easier to deal with than others. 

Five minutes later he had gotten a verbal confirmation on the ETA of the stones the next day, and was debating whether or not going over to add his voice to his mother’s would help or hinder their efforts to get through to whatever small kernel of common sense the clients possessed, when a very familiar blue Jeep rolled up. 

“I always thought that being a contractor involved you covered in sawdust and paint, while wearing nothing but some partially unbuckled overalls and a tool belt. And here I find you wearing a boring old T-shirt and jeans ensemble. How disappointing,” Stiles said leaning out the car window. 

“You’ve seen me at work before, and anyway you should know not to base your expectations on whatever work fetish calendars they have up in the student lounge, or at least stick to the ones about firefighters?” 

“Surprisingly enough I am not the one papering the walls of an educational facility with eye candy, though I am amused that it made such an impression on you from the one time you had to come pick me up because my baby was busted,” Stiles said as he pet his Jeep lovingly. 

“So why are you here instead of at your institution of higher learning? Your Heat isn’t for another week and a half.” 

“Man, sometimes I think you manage to keep better track of my Heats than I do,” Stiles said with a laugh. 

Marked on his calendar, on his phone, in his appointment book…”Or you’re just a flake who would be lost without me,” Derek deadpanned, ignoring Stiles scoff, “So, what are you doing back in town?” 

“My dad’s birthday. Last one where I am still a poor marginally employed student and can get away with showing my love with kitsch and handmade cards instead of primo quality fishing equipment.” 

“Your dad would never expect-” Derek began, knowing how much the Sheriff loved his son no matter how much of a handful he could be. To the extent that he even went up to Derek at the grocery store at the start of Derek and Stiles’ arrangement, stony faced after years of friendly familiarity, to tell Derek to take care of his son and not fuck it up. 

“I know, just I feel like I should be able to give him something back after everything,” Stiles said with a wave of his hand, encompassing all that that ‘everything’ could be. 

“I do want to also point out, obligations your dad would smack down aside, you’re being pretty presumptuous about getting something right off the bat that would enable you to afford those high end toys to keep your father in the fish.” 

“Says the guy who immediately went to work for his family.” 

“And I’m the guy who’s about to be able to buy the entire building once Mrs. Khan fulfills her dream and moves to Mexico,” Stiles gaped at Derek, obviously unaware of the latest developments regarding Derek’s negotiations with his landlord, “It helps when the majority of the family members who aren’t contractors are involved in the financial business.” 

“Your dad and Laura helped make your piggy bank grow, didn’t they?” Stiles accused as Derek shrugged, allowing himself a small smile. “So what, is Peter the black sheep of the family?” 

“Not for being in city government, no. That can actually come in handy to get plans and permits more quickly, and to be able to get environmental impact reports moving so we know what we’re dealing with sooner restriction wise…” 

“Nepotism…”Stiles interrupted with a cough. 

“But for other reasons maybe, and that’s all by virtue of being Peter. But as a whole I’d say that family sticking together hasn’t left us too bad off. Support system and all that. Can’t recall if you have any environmental engineers in your acquaintance that you didn’t go to school with though.” 

“Well maybe I have my own secret support system. Maybe I have some feelers out already about jobs that would even help me cover grad school,” Stiles said defensively. 

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Derek replied, catching his mother throwing her hands up from the corner of his eye. He really should probably go over at some point, but… 

“Argh, you are such a jerk,” Stiles said with an exaggerated pout. “Just make sure to swing your jerky ass around my place around 5:30 for a barbeque for my dad, okay? Bring ice or something.” 

“You think I’ll just do what you tell me to?” Derek asked, eyebrow raised. 

Stiles dropped the pout and shot Derek a wide smile. “I sure hope so.” 

With that Stiles drove off with a wave. 

Derek stared after the departing Jeep for a moment before slowly starting over the where it was increasingly looking like his mother was getting closer to beating the clients with some back issues of Architectural Digest in the hopes that some head trauma would bring them closer to reality. 

As he walked all of the thoughts he had been trying to keep at bay while he talked with Stiles rushed in, his physical presence no longer there to distract Derek from the all the thoughts in his head. 

Stiles was graduating, and for all that Derek joked, he did not doubt for a moment that someone as brilliant as Stiles already have something lined up. What if he wanted to go to grad school all the way across the country at Cornell or something? It wasn’t out of the question that one of his professors had given him a glowing recommendation for an internship or entry level job with a lab out there so he could have access to an Ivy League education. 

Or even if he stayed closer, he’d still be meeting new people, people whose eyes didn’t start to glaze over when he started breaking down every single reason why ethanol was nonviable as a biofuel, in the most hyper technical way possible. Derek knew that he wasn’t stupid by any means, he had always been pretty well read, and a contractor that couldn’t do math or have good spatial reasoning skills sure as hell wasn’t a very successful one, it was just that Stiles was effervescent in everything he did, and that included when he was talking about his field of study, and he would be around new people, new _Alphas_ who of course would be captivated by him, and would have the advantage of being able to engage with him on every level, not just a friendly face and familiar banter, somebody new and smart and exciting… 

Derek had worried about it all through Stiles’ time away at college, but after the first two years he had let himself grow complacent, secure in the knowledge that Stiles had no interest in finding a proper partner for himself, that he was truly there to just focus on his studies. And that even though Derek knew he was just getting table scraps from what he truly wanted, he hadn’t allowed himself to truly think of even that being denied to him. 

Derek was confident that he would have at least two of Stiles’ Heats left, one before he graduated and the one almost immediately after that would actually fall at the same time as his own. 

As he reached his mother and the clients, despite agitated faces all around, the only thought in his head were that he had to make this last two Heats count. 

Because he was almost certain that they would be his last with Stiles.  
  


* 

The Sheriff’s birthday party was already well underway by the time that Derek and his mother got there, Talia having decided that even if she hadn’t be explicitly invited it had been implicit, and that she needed some fucking beers after the day she had had. 

Derek just hung at the periphery of the yard for the most part, nursing his own beer and trying not to stare too openly at how lush and wet Stiles’ mouth looked as he ate a watermelon slice. 

Scott McCall, the one Alpha in existence not related to Stiles whom Derek had never had a moment’s worry about taking Stiles away from Derek for good, and not just because he was completely enamored with his Beta girlfriend Allison, sidled up to him. Scott still had his ID badge identifying him as Dr. Deaton’s intern, obviously forgotten in his haste to get to the party, clipped to his shirt and getting bits of chicken grease dropped on it. 

“I do not get you,” Scott said, gnawing on a chicken leg like it was a lover done him wrong. “You know you could go over and indulge in some incredibly sickening PDA with him and no one would care. Well, we’d care about having to watch, but you know, you can be normal about it. Like give him a hug or a peck or something. It’s party time so his dad doesn’t even have his gun on him to stroke menacingly.” 

“Scott, why are you talking to me about this? You know that what Stiles and I…Is the lack of Allison really made you that desperate for my company?” Derek asked with a sigh, knowing his change of topic was beyond transparent and sloppy, but it was better than talking about himself and Stiles. “And would it kill you to use a napkin?” 

“It’s easier just to clean everything up when I’m done. And yeah, I admit if Allison was here I’d be spending most of my time with her. But dude, Stiles is my brother, and you’re pretty okay too if really grumpy most of the time. I just want Stiles to be happy, and you-” 

“Yeah,” Derek said, walking off before Scott could finish, not wanting to hear how Stiles deserved more. “I want him to be happy too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I've never done an Omegaverse fic before, so when I started I was all 'what are the rules!?'. And then I realized fuckit, I can just make my own stuff up :)
> 
> And as the story goes on, you will realize just how often I have HGTV on in the background while I'm doing other stuffs.
> 
> Title from 'The New Romance' by Pretty Girls Make Graves. Trouble thinking of a title? Put music on shuffle :)
> 
> Following updates will come fairly quickly, just some final editing and tweaking.


	2. HEAT TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would like to apologize that this update is more than a wee bit later than I originally thought, but unfortunately sometimes don't go quite how we planned.
> 
> My lovely previous beta had to bow out, one of those unplanned circumstances, and though i will miss her dearly for the duration of this fic, the too, too kind and fabulous Too_Old has agreed to look things over so you all can get the typo free version you deserve! As always any and all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Of note for this chapter, there is a little bit of under negotiated action going on, so if any of you find that upsetting please be forewarned.

Stiles’ last Heat before graduation, and in all likelihood the second to last Heat Derek would ever get to share with him, was on. 

Stiles came to the loft earlier than he normally did. The drive from campus was only about three hours, but Stiles, for all that he was very aware of when his Heat was coming on jokes aside, almost never left his school the time he originally planned to, something about the first few hours of his Heat creeping in giving him an incredible boost in creativity and productivity, until the intense and eventually all encompassing arousal kicked in with a sudden crash. 

One time Stiles had shown up, almost writhing against the door of the loft until Derek let him in, his dick already out and leaking, the bottom of him jeans completely soaked through, claiming he had been like that for the last twenty miles of the drive, and terrified he would get pulled over by his father. 

Derek jacked him off right there in the doorway to take the edge off, rubbing his free hand on the damp cloth covering Stiles’ ass and bringing it up to smell so that his nostrils were filled with only the scent of Omega, the perfect Omega, _his Omega_ , and tried to shove the thought of Stiles being pulled over aside, not by his father, but by some Alpha in uniform, a new convenience to take care of him in case Stiles didn’t want to bother finishing the drive… 

When Stiles came that first time Derek threw him onto the bed and stripped off his clothes before smearing the spunk that Stiles had drenched his hand in before all over him and then licking it off, giving Stiles’ cock enough time to start to harden again for Derek to take him into his mouth and bring him all the way there. 

After he had come three more times and was filled with Derek’s spunk and knot for the first of many times for that Heat, he had joked that he hoped Derek didn’t welcome all his guests that way, as Derek continued to silently trace Stiles’ moles with his callused fingertips. 

But that was that Heat, and this one had barely gotten started yet. 

Derek found watching Stiles bursting with his pre-Heat energy a singularly unique experience that he sincerely wished he had gotten the chance to see more often before it was so close to slipping forever from his grasp. 

Stiles walked around Derek’s loft, radiating energy and permeating the area with the ever intensifying aroma of an Omega almost ready to be knotted and bred. 

“Seriously man, I swear you have not changed your decor since you first moved in. I mean, come on, change out the curtains or add some kicky new throw pillows sometime. A new backsplash in the kitchen would definitely help get rid of some of the unintentional industrial vibe this place currently has going for it. Or at least some new art or pictures on the wall.” Stiles stopped in front of the wall he was closest to, completely devoid of either furniture or decoration. “Like here. I think this area right here could really benefit from a giant picture of me so you won’t be lonely whenever I’m away.” 

Derek thought that having the reminder of Stiles there in his home after he was gone for good would only make him lonelier. 

And possibly a chronic masturbator if he had an image of Stiles’ mouth right there in his face all the time. 

“Once I own this place I’m going to be gutting it and redoing it to my liking. I don’t really see the point in investing too much in furniture and art when they might not even work with what I decide to do,” Derek replied, walking up behind Stiles and wrapping his arm around him so that his palm was resting against Stiles’ chest. Derek felt like the rapid beat of Stiles’ heart that signified he was getting closer to full Heat was being transferred from Stiles’ body, through bone and layers of muscle and one thin T-shirt already damp with sweat, right into every part of Derek. 

Outside of Heats Derek didn’t think he had and Stiles had touched past an accidental shoulder bump, the hugs that Stiles used to give to Derek, partially out of affection and partially because he knew Derek was never quite sure how to react, fallen by the wayside long before Stiles had approached Derek to help get him through his heats. 

The chance to touch Stiles with affection without being in the midst of nearly mindless rutting was something Derek hadn’t realized he had missed so profoundly. 

“Do you want to get…started right away? Or one of the guys at work gave me the original Evil Dead trilogy for our Secret Santa back around the holidays.” Lies, Derek had bought it ages ago in an exceptionally optimistic mood in case Stiles ever wanted to hang around and watch a movie, “and I still haven’t gotten around to watching it yet.” 

As eager as Derek was to get his hands and tongue as well as his dick over and into every part of Stiles he could respectively, he wanted, before they finally parted, at least a few memories that he could look back on and pretend that they were a real couple, and not just fuckbuddies due to the whims of biology. 

“No, I think I’m getting closer to being naked being more of a necessity instead of just an option,” Stiles said with a roll of his hips back against Derek’s crotch. And it wasn’t that Derek was _uninterested,_ that was never the case, especially when in the past minute the scent of _OmegaStilesOmegaStiles_ had intensified to what felt like a hundred fold times greater than just moments earlier, but he had been hoping a little… 

“But maybe afterwards, yeah? I haven’t marathoned those in forever.” Stiles reached down to unbutton and unzip his jeans, sliding them down just enough so that when Derek looked over his shoulder he could see Stiles’ beautiful erect cock, proudly jutting out now that it was freed from its denim confines. 

The thought that Stiles had come over sans underwear flitted across Derek’s mind, but that, as well as his yearnings for domesticity and other more tender thoughts, fled his mind for the foreseeable future, as any thoughts were wont to do when the ratio of exposed Stiles flesh swung in the opposite direction of the norm. 

Derek spun Stiles around and yanked Stiles’ pants down so that they pooled around his ankles, before dropping to his knees. He pushed Stiles up against the bare wall and manually lifted Stiles’ legs, left then right, so that Derek could take off Stiles’ shoes and socks and help him step out of his jeans which Derek then flung aside. Stiles let out a small chuckle as his toe caught on the jeans for a moment and he had to wobble a moment to maintain his balance before Derek grabbed his hips to steady him in place, Stiles’ laughter changing to a moan as Derek took the head of Stiles’ cock into his mouth, tonguing the slit, adoring the taste of the bitter precum before sucking hard. 

Stiles let his hands rest on Derek’s shoulders to steady himself, his grip growing tighter and tighter, no doubt leaving bruises that Derek would treasure for days as Derek eased himself down Stiles’ cock bit by bit until his nose was brushing Stiles’ pubic hair with every bob of the head. He released one hand from Stiles’ hips, already showing the beginning of bruises to mirror the ones on Derek’s shoulders, and slipped it behind Stiles. First he just pulled Stiles’ ass away from the wall, kneading the cheek with his hand, before sliding his hand over to begin to toy with Stiles’ copiously leaking hole. 

He circled around the tight and wet pucker, as Stiles, now brought fully into his heat by the all the stimulation Derek was providing, was moaning deliciously, sounds that may have been intended to be words but got lost along the way. When Derek pushed in his index finger up to the second knuckle in one swift movement Stiles yelled out “Der!”-- the closest he had come to saying a complete word since Derek first got down to business. 

Stiles was whimpering, his legs shaking and hips stuttering, like he was unsure whether he wanted to thrust into the heat of Derek’s mouth or back onto Derek’s hand. Derek used his hand on and in Stiles’ ass to press him forward, not caring that it almost made him choke, just wanting to keep Stiles in his mouth so he could swallow down every last drop when Stiles finally came with a short shout. 

The thought that someone else would get to taste Stiles like that sometime soon made him tighten his grip on Stiles’ hip 

Derek pulled back, licking his lips, though he kept his finger in Stiles, crooking it within him as he gazed up at him, face red, eyes glazed, mouth open and panting, sounds coming from the back of his throat like he wasn’t even aware he was making them. 

Perfect. 

Derek uncrooked his index finger to slide it out partway, just enough so that he could slide in a second digit into that wet heat, his hand already practically drenched with Stiles’ lubricant. 

Derek stood up slowly and carefully, sure to keep his fingers in Stiles, but giving little thrusts and twists on the way up. 

“Don’t worry,” Derek said once they were face to face, his own Alpha instincts rising to truly match the irresistible Omega in front of him. “Soon I’m gonna fill you proper like you’re meant to be. Take you, lay you out and ram my cock into your perfect little hole. Your wet perfect little hole that was made for me, made to take my knot, made to be filled up with my spunk like the Omega you are,” Derek growled out, starting toward the bed, his fingers still in Stiles, moving smoother and smoother within as Stiles generated more and more of his wonderful wetness. 

Stiles half tiptoed, half stumbled along, leaning up against Derek and murmuring, “S’good, y’r g’nna fill me s’good, you a’ways fill me s’good, y’r g’nna breed me, fill me up an’ breed me…” 

They reached the bed, and Derek had no choice but to remove his fingers to continue. He pushed Stiles onto the bed, his entire body feeling cold and bereft with Stiles even just a few feet away. He quickly shucked his clothes, throwing them in every direction. When he started to take off his T-shirt he heard a ripping sound. In his eagerness and haste he had managed to tear the old work T-shirt with the company logo on it almost completely in two. 

Stiles let out a sound that was probably the start of a laugh but soon segued into another moan that went straight to Derek’s dick as he touched himself all over, rubbing his hands up and down his body, his usually elegant fingers now clumsy with lust and need. 

“Come down an’ touch me, y’r not touch’n me ‘nuff, you n’ver touch me ‘nuff, I wan’ you t’touch me…”Stiles moaned as he looked imploringly at Derek, the very picture of Omega allure. 

Derek finished the job of splitting his T-shirt into separate pieces and all but threw himself on top of Stiles, covering him almost completely lengthwise. Derek skimmed his hands along Stiles’ sides, still holding the T-Shirt scraps and asked, with an undulation of his pelvis, “Am I touching you enough now? Do you need more?” 

“Moremoremoremore _Yes_ ,” panted Stiles as Derek bit down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, before Derek pushed himself up off of Stiles much to his distress. “Nonononono, wan’ more, wan’ more…” 

Derek fought the urge to be completely skin on skin against Stiles and instead crawled up directly over Stiles, his cock leaking precum over Stiles’ stomach and chest. He grabbed Stiles’ left arm and tied it to the bedpost with the remnants of his T-shirt, taking care that he didn’t tie the soft material too tight, before doing the same with Stiles’ right. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing, they had never done anything like this before during a Heat, but it might be one of the last times Derek would ever have with him, and the image of Stiles being tied up in his bed, like he was meant to be there always was too much to deny once the opportunity presented itself. 

Derek slid back down Stiles, letting every part of their bodies touch each other as humanly possible. 

“Only I’m going to touch you right now. Not even you. Your Omega ass is mine right now, and I’ll do with it what I want.” 

“Yesyesyes, moremoremore…” 

“It’s mine to fuck,” Derek gritted out as he rose to his knees and lifted up Stiles’ legs to wrap his torso, lining up his cock, dark and dusky and practically throbbing with Stiles’ wet and inviting hole. 

“Yesyesyes, y’rs to fuck, all y’rs, FUCK!” Stiles shouted out as Derek slid in with one swift movement, going in so smoothly it was like coming home. 

Derek gave a few thrusts, earning some very enthusiastic and encouraging sounds from Stiles, before speaking again. 

“Mine to fuck.” 

“Y’rs t’fuck,” Stiles slurred back in agreement. 

“Mine to fill with my seed,” 

“Fill me, fill me up…” 

“Mine to _knot_ ,” Derek couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth, not when they all felt so _true._

“Yesyes, D’rek, DEREK,” Stiles gasped out 

“Mine to _breed._ ” 

“Omigod, yesyes _fill me breed me_ aaaaaahhhhhhh!” Stiles gasped out as he came, spurting all over himself, a few stray droplets even catching Derek on the chin. Derek continued to thrust in and out of Stiles’ body as it clenched around him until his first orgasm of the Heat was upon him, pouring pulse after pulse of his cum into Stiles even as he continued to tremble around him, his knot growing, earning a hissed sound of fulfillment from Stiles as they locked together. 

Derek shut down the small pang of wishing it was all for real, and the even more inappropriate thought that he wished Stiles wasn’t on any birth control, and that he actually had bred his Omega, his Stiles, the other part of him, his perfect complement. He knew though that was just the Alpha hormones acting up. 

Mostly. 

Derek carefully held a completely wrecked Stiles’ legs aloft long enough for Derek to awkwardly get off his knees before his legs cramped, sitting down and splaying his legs out on the bed underneath Stiles before reaching out and switching his grip from Stiles’ legs to his torso to lift him up, very carefully out of consideration for his cock still depositing sporadic spurts of ejaculate within Stiles, just enough so that he was almost but not quite sitting in Derek’s lap. Derek thought Stiles looked vaguely like he was in some kind of post orgasmic yoga pose, and wondered if he had inadvertently recreated a pose from the matched pair Alpha/Omega Kama Sutra. He thought about himself with a picture of him and Stiles together as they were now, looking through the pages to see if he could find a match. 

He also thought about how he just wanted a picture of his cock disappearing within the sweet cleft of Stiles’ ass. 

“Looks like y’didn’ think things through,” Stiles commented muzzily, having come back to himself a little more so due to having been properly fucked and knotted at least once. 

“Are your arms okay?” Derek asked with concern. 

“Nah, I’m good. Plenty of give, see?” Stiles said as he bent his arms. “And it’s super soft. This thing must’ve been ridiculously comfy t’wear before you went all Hulk on it. I mean finishing in a position like that so you don’ hafta do a ballet of awkward to get comfy.” 

“I’m comfortable enough,” said Derek as he raised his knees a little, causing him to move slightly inside of Stiles, eliciting a little whimper. “Besides,” he said looking at the expanse of Stiles laid out before him, from where they were joined together, to Stiles’ jism smeared stomach and chest, to Derek’s bite bruising near Stiles’ neck to his flushed face and open mouth. ”Sometimes it’s nice to have a different view.” 

* 

The rest of the Heat continued on without quite as much improvisation on Derek’s end but still very satisfying for both parties just the same. Over the course of the next day Derek knotted Stiles at least four more times, only leaving the bed briefly for the necessities of bodily functions and getting at least some food in their systems. Though really, Stiles only got up to use the bathroom, Derek jumping up and getting food for them both every time Stiles even made a move to set foot on the ground in the direction of the kitchen. 

Derek usually did make sure that Stiles didn’t go unfed during Heats, though this was the first time that he hand fed Stiles fruit seethe set by the bedside earlier, with his knot fitted snugly inside him. And if a fucked out Stiles happened to end up licking at Derek’s fingers and making tiny little wanton sounding moans as much as he actually ate any strawberries, well that was just fine by Derek. 

After Stiles’ Heat was truly broken for the cycle Derek carried him into the bathroom like he had the last time, deciding that it couldn’t hurt to do as a precedent had already been set, though he didn’t stay in to wash off Stiles no matter how much he wanted to. 

After Stiles had finished up and exited the bathroom, still a little wobbly on his feet, Derek went in to clean himself off without saying a word to Stiles, unsure if Stiles would be upset with him for the liberties taken, Derek acting like they were a true Alpha and Omega pair instead of friends that exchanged seminal fluids now that the Heat hormones were fading from both their systems. 

But when Derek exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel Stiles was still there, having changed into the extra T-shirt and sweats he always brought with him, sitting on the couch like he belonged there as Bruce Campbell and some soon to be demon fodder friends checked out the old cabin in the woods. 

“You should order some Chinese for us. Nothing like horror movies and Chinese food,” Stiles said, breaking his gaze at the screen to smile up at Derek. “You said we could watch them, right?” 

“Yeah, sure, sounds great,” Derek said still more than a little thrown, happily so, that Stiles was sticking around. “Anything you want in particular?” 

“Scallion pancakes, beef with broccoli, vegetable chow fun, egg drop soup, chicken with cashews and whatever you want,” Stiles rattled off as Derek went to the landline in the kitchen area to call it in, not a hundred percent on where his pants with his cell in the pocket had ended up and not interested in going on a hunt for them now. He called in and gave Stiles’ order, his only contribution adding on some pan fried wontons. 

“Twenty to thirty minutes for delivery they said,” Derek told Stiles as he went to grab some sweats of his own to change into. 

They watched all three movies in the series, Stiles quoting along with his favorite parts and eating Chinese food that had been delivered with a knowing wink from the deliveryman as he got a whiff of the scent of sex that still permeated the apartment. 

Derek was pretty sure he felt more at ease than at any other point in his life, sitting on the couch with Stiles watching B movies and surrounded by the olfactory evidence of what they had done together. It was harder than ever before to act like it was no big deal when Stiles had to beg off so that he could go back to campus to finish up some work before his morning class the next day. 

But he managed, and just told Stiles to drive safe after offering him his pick of the leftovers to take back to school with him, not minding at all when Stiles laid claim to all of them before going on his way. 

Once he was alone again Derek started to clean up, putting dishes in the sink, finally finding his jeans, and stripping the now rather crusty sheets off the bed to be washed. He looked for the T-shirt remnants that he had used to bind Stiles with to get rid of them, but they weren’t partially attached to the bed frame like he had thought they were. Derek shrugged it off, assuming they had fallen off and gotten bundled up with the sheets for the wash. 

Nothing else left to do Derek remade the bed and tried to go to sleep, wishing that he wasn’t going to bed alone and that maybe one day he could be someone that Stiles would want to come home to. 

* 

The days went by, and Hale’s Green Contractors current clients hadn’t gotten any less stupid, asking for things like a skylight in the basement and hardwood floors that wouldn’t make a sound when their two French Bulldogs walked over them. 

Derek pitied those poor dogs as they were obviously both more sensible and likable than their owners. 

But as the job dragged on, the date of Stiles’ graduation grew near. Stiles had called him up and apologized that he had only been given three tickets to the ceremony but that he really wished that Derek could be there to see him walk. Derek hadn’t been expecting to be invited at all, and it’s not like he could fault Stiles for inviting his father, his grandmother and Scott, having promised them all invites from the time he was seven years old. But he did think it was kind of Stiles to act like Derek was important enough to even have been in consideration for an invitation. 

But even as he made a conscious effort to quash down the visual of Stiles walking across the stage in his mortarboard draped with honors cords, he couldn’t rid his mind of the knowledge of what Stiles’ graduation truly represented; Stiles would be moving on. 

There wasn’t anything Derek could do except try to keep himself occupied and focused so he wouldn’t be able to fixate on the time slipping by. And while he was determinedly not feeling a painful clench inside his chest each time he marked off another day on the calendar, counting down to their mutual heat, he also wasn’t letting his mind wander to entertain the thoughts that maybe Stiles wouldn’t want to move on, wouldn’t want to find someone else. Because thoughts like that were worthless and useless. 

Derek might be doing alright for himself, but Stiles was brilliant and going places. Friends with benefits wasn’t anywhere close to enough to make Stiles even think twice about hanging around. 

Three days away from Stiles’ graduation and he knew he was letting it affect his mood, his mother giving him concerned looks on the job. After he finished installing the third different set of hardware on the kitchen cabinets because these were indeed the clients from hell, Talia came up to him and told him to knock off early. 

“But we’re still waiting on the new marble for the master bath,” Derek protested. 

“Emphasis on the waiting. Look, if you’re insistent on helping out with this job today you can go bother Peter to give you copies from the city planning office so I can have some extra ammunition when I have to explain to the homeowners why we can’t put an in ground pool were a water main is.” 

“Where do these people get their money?” Derek wondered as he stood up and brushed off his knees. 

“I assume Satan was involved somehow. Go get the plans from Peter, drop them off here, and then take the rest of the day off to see if you can’t find a way to exude misery less. You’re bringing the rest of the crew down, and on this job I cannot afford any further drops in morale.” 

“I’m pretty sure nothing I could do would inflict any more damage on the group’s morale that the job hasn’t already done all on its own,” Derek said even as he packed up his tools. 

“And yet, you have. Pick up a coffee or something to butter your uncle up, okay? You know how he likes to feel all ‘lord of the manor’ at work,” said Talia. 

“Got it boss-mom,” Derek said walking out of the kitchen, glad that he had driven himself to the jobsite that day, so if nothing else he could at least escape from the job spawned from Purgatory that tiny bit faster. 

* 

He stopped off to get an extremely complicated coffee order that he knew his uncle favored and a giant orange cranberry muffin because he knew that with Peter, the better fed both his stomach and ego were, the easier he was to deal with. 

He finished the drive over with the scent of the coffee filling the car and seriously tempting him to stop back after he had finished his errand, because so long as he had off of work he might as well support some local business to get a caffeine and sugar fix. 

He parked, marveling briefly at finding a decent space in the poorly designed town hall parking lot before going inside and signing the guestbook without even looking at it, too busy trying to juggle his bribes, before heading straight to Peter’s office. 

As he got closer he couldn’t help but shake the feeling that something was…off. Like there was something in the air, something that while not unpleasant, far from it, just did not seem like it belonged there. 

He realized what it was when he reached Peter’s office, and just as he was about to attempt to awkwardly knock to be let in, he looked up through the rectangular glass window in the door and saw Stiles. 

Stiles sitting in Peter’s office. 

Stiles sitting in Peter’s office as Peter put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, sliding down his arm. 

Derek’s vision grayed out, the only sound he could hear a wave of white noise until he came back to himself outside in the parking lot leaning up against his car. He didn’t have the coffee or muffin with him anymore, but he also didn’t have any papers, so god knows what happened to them if in his borderline fugue state he didn’t hand them off to Peter. Probably some unlucky custodian was complaining right now about whatever idiot decided to drop coffee on the floor, but Derek couldn’t bring himself to care in the slightest. 

It was a well known fact that Peter took great joy in ‘assisting’ single Omegas off suppressants through their Heats. Supposedly he left every Omega very satisfied with the experience. Peter’s interactions with Omegas were a little outside the norm, but it wasn’t like he was doing anything wrong. Some saw it as very positive even. 

But not with Stiles. 

Why else would Stiles let some Alpha he barely knew outside of a few Hale family barbeques put his hand possessively on his shoulder like that unless he was amenable to doing more? This wasn’t anything like Scott giving him a hug. Social etiquette was that Alphas and Omegas just didn’t _do_ casual touches once both had reached maturity. Derek was hard pressed to think of a time that he had touched Stiles outside of Heats for years, not since Stiles’ scent first changed, first briefly to available Omega to the faint chemical aroma of the suppressants. 

So for Peter to just _touch_ him like it was _nothing_ … 

Derek had known that it would all have to end sooner or later. 

But he had never thought that he would have to face his own family knowing that they had stolen Stiles from him, whether it be for a fling or for good. 

Derek didn’t know which one would hurt worse. 

On a numbed out autopilot he sent his mother a text saying that he was feeling sick and hadn’t been able to see Peter and was going home. 

He had thought he’d been prepared for this. 

He had thought that he would have had a little more time _._

And as he drove home barely aware of the roads, he realized that he had actually thought that one day Stiles would love him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I hope the smut made up for some of the wait...as well as for the ending of this chapter :)


	3. HEAT THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, beta'd by the loverly Too_Old, any and all remaining errors are mine. Enjoy!

The full body buzz of his oncoming annual Heat was the first thing Derek had truly felt in days. Ever since he had seen Peter touch Stiles in a way that no Alpha should be touching an Omega they didn’t have designs on he had just felt numb. Work was in limbo as the homeowners contemplated a complete redesign, and his mother had told him not to bother coming around to even go over redesigns or ordering until they got things sorted. That he should just take some time off and to feel better with whatever was ailing him. 

Instead he just stayed in the loft, eating and sleeping and bathing at the same time every day, clinging to a set schedule lest he succumb completely to never leaving his bed. He even went outside, picked up groceries and toilet paper, changed the front light for Mrs. Kahn because she wasn’t so good with ladders. 

He was doing things. He hadn’t turned into a complete shut in, hadn’t rent the clothes from his body in despair or wrecked his furniture. 

He also hadn’t picked up his phone whenever it rang with Stiles’ personalized alert sounds of peacocks screeching, courtesy of the man himself, or listen to any of the voicemails he left. 

They were all just probably trying to confirm that plans had changed and that Derek shouldn’t expect him, so for Derek to pick up some Alpha suppressants to diminish the effect of his own heat, find an Omega who wasn’t all that picky, or try to tough it out alone. It would all be said and meant in the kindest way possible of course, wanting to make sure that Derek was able to take care of himself, but that didn’t mean that Derek wanted to hear it. 

And now his Heat was coming on strong and he would be dealing with it alone, no suppressants, no new Omega. 

Just himself, alone as he knew he knew he eventually would be. 

He had had enough presence of mind to pick up an extra large container of ‘Omega Essence Lubricant’ so he didn’t rub his dick completely raw as the feeling of completion would never fully come without knotting and breeding an Omega. 

But he’d get by. 

He wasn’t quite at the desperate rutting stage yet, and without Stiles was in no hurry to get there and begin the minimum, though probably more, twenty four hours of shallow Heat orgasms that would leave him feeling incomplete. Still he was close enough that his body felt like it was burning up, his clothes unnaturally constraining and cumbersome, already soaked through with sweat. He stripped off his jeans, T-shirt and underwear and tossed them into his hamper. 

He still had zero interest in indulging his body’s urges until absolutely necessary, instead choosing to wander around his home in the buff, finding tiny projects to do to rationalize his continued delay of what his very nature told him he should be doing. Rewashing a dish that looked like it still had a bit of a greasy residue on it, sorting through his mail, breaking down cardboard boxes to be brought out for recycling later, all with a dick that was nearly fully erect without any assistance from Derek in the slightest. 

Mindless chores done he was still reluctant to touch himself, to fully initiate the Heat knowing full well exactly how awful and lonely it would be, not even reaching the basic level of mechanical. He sat down on the couch, spreading his limbs as wide as he could in a fruitless effort to find some relief from the heat building underneath his skin. 

He sat there, head back and eyes closed, so lost in his feelings of aching loneliness and dread, wishing so deeply that Stiles was there that he swore he was even beginning to hallucinate his scent, that he did not even register the sound of someone trying, and succeeding, in picking the lock on his front door and closing it behind them. Nor was he aware of the sound of the intruder softly shucking their clothes and letting the garments fall carelessly to the floor. 

All he knew was that the smell of Stiles in Heat flooded his senses like a dream come to life, and there was a warm puff of air on his cock shortly followed by a glorious wetness, and a hand gripping his thigh tight… 

Derek lifted his head up and opened his eyes. 

Before him on his knees was Stiles completely naked, his lips wrapped around the head of Derek’s cock, his left hand on Derek’s right thigh, and his other hand reaching behind himself, his fingers plunging in and out of his sopping wet hole, making obscene sounds that Derek could now hear with crystal clarity. 

Derek blinked his eyes to refocus, almost unable to believe that he was really seeing Stiles on his knees before him, despite the clumsy but enthusiastic mouth on his cock, having only taken him in a bit more past the head but was now growing more bold, with the tongue toying with the slit on the glans as Stiles sucked in creating a wonderful pull and pressure. Or despite the hand gripping his thigh so tight that Stiles’ fingernails were dangerously close to breaking the skin, not that Derek even fucking _cared._

Though Derek did have to amend his initial assessment of Stiles being completely naked. There was some kind of fabric wrapped and tied around Stiles’ wrists. 

“Stiles…Stiles what…” Derek tried to focus and form a real question, any number of questions like; why wasn’t Stiles with Peter? Why was he sucking Derek’ dick now when they had never done that before, even during their shared heats like this one? What did he have around his wrists? 

Why was he even here? 

But Derek was finding it hard to speak as Stiles swirled his tongue around Derek and took him in deeper still, a trickle of drool escaping from the side of Stiles’ mouth and dribbling down his chin. 

Even if words were beyond Derek’s capabilities at the moment, command of his limbs still remained. He reached out with shaky hands to touch the sides of Stiles’ face. 

Stiles tilted his head to rub his cheek against Derek’s hand, humming with satisfaction at the contact. And that humming, _god._

Derek dropped his hands down to Stiles’ shoulders and pushed him back as he came, his cum painting Stiles’ face like a canvas. His dick remained hard, and would remain so until he knotted or came a hell of a lot more, and bobbed in front of Stiles’ face, lightly bouncing off of Stiles’ nose and lips, smearing the jism along as he breathed in and out and leaned in closer with a small mewl of need. 

“Derek, touch me, touch me touch me touch me…” as he spoke Stiles tightened his grip on Derek’s thigh that last little bit finally breaking the skin, and Derek had been right before in that he did not give a fucking damn even as the blood welled up. Especially not when he looked back behind Stiles and saw that he was four fingers inside himself with his natural Omega lubricant practically gushing out and completely soaking the fabric wrapped around his wrist. 

Derek took his hands off Stiles’ shoulder, causing him to make a distressed sound and press himself closer to Derek’s crotch, into the ‘V’ of his knees before Derek completed his intended action and got his hands on Stiles’ sides in order to hoist him up into his lap, so that Stiles’ knees bracketed Derek’s own legs on the couch. Stiles’ hips instinctually canted forward so that his cock drew pictures in spunk on Derek’s abdomen and chest, the movement also positioning his hole at a better angle to soon receive Derek’s cock. 

Stiles’ body was hot and practically vibrating with need underneath Derek’s hands as Derek lifted him up further so that Stiles was suspended above Derek’s still almost painfully erect cock despite the only moments ago slight relief from the ministrations of Stiles’ mouth. 

The hand that Stiles had had in himself was now on Derek’s neck, more to steady himself than to provide any real lifting support as Derek really didn’t need any assistance in that department at that moment. Derek ducked and turned his head to lap at Stiles, now covered in _Stiles_ , as Stiles moaned wantonly. 

“I’m empty I’m empty don’t leave me empty don’t leave me empty how can you leave me like this Derek Derek Derek Derek Derek please pleasepleaseIneedyou-” 

A renewed fire of lust blazed to life within Derek. He pulled Stiles forward to lean against him for support, taking the opportunity to smother his face with kisses and licks, all eagerly returned in kind by a still very vocal Stiles in between continuing entreaties to be filled, to free up one of his hands to grab his cock and line it up with Stiles’ twitching and eager hole. Once he had the tip in Stiles began to mindlessly babble even louder as Derek paused to try and manhandle Stiles as best he could into a position that would not cause him any discomfort. 

Like a proper Alpha should for his Omega. 

“Nownownow you have to now you have to you have to you have to you wouldn’t pick up your phone you wouldn’t and I need you I need you why wouldn’t you talk to me see me touch me _I need you-_ “ 

Derek thrust his hips up as he let Stiles drop down, burying himself to the hilt inside Stiles in one movement so smooth it couldn’t have been choreographed any better as Stiles let out a high keening sound at finally being filled so swiftly and completely. 

He stilled there for a moment, luxuriating in the feel of Stiles’ wet, tight, perfect, fucking perfect, heat around him, in the sense of belonging and completeness that he had been bereft of ever since he was sent on his errand and saw… 

But Stiles was _here_ with _him._ Nothing else could possibly matter more than that at that moment. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, the tied on cloth soaked with Stiles’ fluids massaging the scent of Omega, of Stiles, into Derek’s back like the most sought after high end massage oil in the world. He rubbed his face up against Derek, his words all gone, just moans and hitching breaths as he lifted himself up enough on already shaky knees to impale himself on Derek’s cock again and again and again. 

Derek thrust up to meet his glorious ass, his glorious Stiles, each tiny shudder from Stiles’ body traveling through every point of contact and shaking Derek to his core. He mouthed and bit at every bit of Stiles he could reach, leaving what was sure to be a garland of hickeys around his neck. 

“Mine!” he growled, earning an eager nod from Stiles that he felt against his head more than saw. 

“Mine!” he bit down on the juncture between Stiles’ neck and shoulder. Stiles moaned in agreement. 

“Mine!” he brought his hand up to move Stiles’ face, now even more of an erotic mess than it had been before, to line up with his own so that he could kiss him properly, Stiles’ tongue matching him for every twist and press. 

“Mine,” he said into Stiles’ mouth, “No one else’s. No one. You’re mine, you’re mine Stiles.” 

“Y’s…” Stiles panted back, his lips sliding on Derek’s face as a particularly powerful thrust forced him to move. 

“One day I’m gonna breed you, I’m gonna breed you and you’re gonna have my babies, you’ll always be full of my cum and my babies, I’ll just fuck you and fill you and knot you and fuck you and fill you and knot you and fuck you and knot you and fill you so part of me will always be inside you,” Derek said thrusting harder and faster, Stiles doing his best to keep up. 

“I’ll be f’ll of you, all th’time. So f’ll. N’ver wanna be ‘mpty,” Stiles hiccupped out. 

“Only me, only me…” He could see Stiles’ skin bruising under his fingertips, but that was right, that was right that was right, Stiles should bear his marks, only his, no one else could ever touch him, they would hold him wrong, hurt him instead of making him whimper with ecstasy… 

“Only youonlyyouonlyyou…” 

“Cause it’s just you Stiles, _always_ you…” 

“You you you harder harder _harder!_ ” Stiles yelled out as Derek gripped him tighter and _pounded_ into Stiles. He was close, so close, and so was Stiles… 

A few more thrusts and Stiles was gone, orgasming with a shout as his release shot out, splattering on nearly every part of both himself and Derek from the waist up, stomach, chest, face… 

Derek leaned in to lick a fresh speck that landed almost perfectly on top of one of Stiles’ moles, and then he was also over the edge, his knot growing and expanding within Stiles, pressing up tight against his interior walls, his cock gushing out wave after wave of cum. 

He wrapped his arms around Stiles, whimpering at the press of Derek knotted inside of him, tears from the intensity of the sex barely clearing two thin trails down the mess of other substances on his face. Stiles was holding himself up a little on his knees as Derek smoothed his hands down his back in a gentle motion, letting him know that he could rest on his knees instead of keeping his thighs active, that it was important for his Omega, for his Stiles, to be as comfortable as possible. The sounds he made as he relaxed his legs making Derek’s cock shift within him coaxed another enthusiastic spurt from Derek’s very happy penis. 

Now settled in a more or less comfortable position until Derek’s knot subsided, Stiles was running his hands and mouth over every bit of Derek that was within his reach, still obviously very much in the thrall of his Omega nature for the moment even having been knotted, small whimpers still escaping from his throat. 

Derek was beginning to come back into his own mind, his body and Alpha instincts having taken completely over from the moment he marked Stiles’ face with his cum. 

“Stiles…” Derek said quietly, uneager to coax Stiles out of this affectionate state even a moment sooner than it would normally take, but needing to ask questions. 

Because aside from what had happened in the last half hour he had no idea what was going on. And he was beginning to realize that that was all because of questions unasked. 

But Derek couldn’t even get his first question out before Stiles had apparently regained enough equilibrium to ask some of his own. 

“Why were y’avoiding me?” Stiles slurred into the sweat slick skin of Derek’s throat. “What th’hell’d I do?” 

“You…Stiles, I…” 

“Cause that was a fuckin’ shitty thing for you t’do t’me, it was wrong, if y’wanted t’break up w’me…you shoulda, you shoulda just said. Y’shouldn’t have made me think that you, that you-” Stiles inhaled, a deep shuddering breath making Derek’s skin prickle. 

“Stiles,” Derek said, tightening his arms around Stiles, trying desperately to grasp what Stiles was saying. 

“You shoulda just said. Instead of making me worry, you shoulda just said that you were sick of me, that you’d rather plan to go through your fuckin’ Alpha Heat _alone_ than spend it with me.” Stiles’ words were becoming clearer as his Omega hormone levels temporarily stabilized and the sounds of anger and betrayal creeped into his voice, even as his face remained pressed against Derek’s neck. 

“Stiles, I don’t, I don’t understand. I thought you were, that you had decided-” 

“That I had decided _what?_ Because I don’t remember deciding _anything_. I remember telling you I wanted you at my graduation, that if I had one more stupid fucking ticket I wanted you there with the rest of everyone I care about, and you said fine, and you _sounded_ fine and then radio silence for days and days, I go and ask your _mother_ and _father_ and _sister_ and they don’t know-” 

“I thought that-” 

“What?! You thought what?!” Stiles yelled into Derek’s skin, bulldozing over Derek’s words, not that he was sure at all what to say. “That after years of first being friends, after years of being so much _more_ you can just toss me aside like it was all nothing, less than nothing? That rubbing your dick raw and bloody was preferable to spending another few days with me?” Derek felt something warm and hot against his throat, the smell of salt momentarily cutting through every other scent in the room. 

“And then I end up at your door anyway, like a pathetic little Omega from those dumbass tracts you find in airports and fast food bathrooms. Just pathetic,” Stiles said, finally dislodging his face from Derek’s neck as he pulled back enough to wipe the tears from his eyes. Derek waited cautiously to see if Stiles was going to say anything else, but as moments passed and the only sounds Stiles made were ragged breaths as he tried to regain his composure. 

“You…you’re anything but pathetic, you’re so smart and beautiful and just enough of a wiseass for me- you’re not pathetic. I’ve never thought of you that way even once in my entire life,” Derek said, wondering how Stiles could even think otherwise. 

Stiles pulled back as far as he could from Derek repositioning his arms to push against Derek’s chest, letting out a shivery little gasp at the feel Derek’s knot still inside of him as he moved. 

“Yeah, that sounds real believable when you dump me without a word, keep me in the dark so I don’t even know whether or not I need to go to the doctor to get a suppressant prescription again, so that I wait and wait hoping until it’s too late and I’m outside your door because I can’t think of anything else I can even do. That really sounds like you have a super high opinion of me.” Stiles still had his hands braced against Derek’s chest his fingers clenching. Derek looked down at Stiles’ hands, a wave of realization crashing down upon him as he finally recognized what Stiles had tied around his wrists. 

“I mean I had thought that you felt the same way that I do, I, I had really thought that you didn’t see me as some brat following you around anymore,” Stiles continued as Derek stared down in awe at the T-shirt remnants tied around Stiles, part of the words ‘Hale’s’ and ‘Green’ poking out and visible around one wrist, the latter half of the word ‘Contractors’ around the other. 

Stiles had taken the strips of T-shirt Derek had bound him with last Heat, taken them and kept them and tied them around his wrists before he had sought Derek out. 

“I really believed that underneath it all, that even though you never acted much like it outside of the Heats, that you actually felt, and I was screwing up my nerve to ask if we could make it real and…damnit,” Stiles momentarily gave up trying to get his thoughts phrased coherently with an angry sigh, tension draining from his body as resignation took over. 

“I thought you loved me too.” 

Derek wrenched his eyes up from Stiles wrists, unable to believe what he had just heard, but also unable to even pretend that he mistook the words for anything else. He didn’t know what to say to that, what words could make it right. Instead he leaned forward slowly, like he was approaching a wild animal, and kissed Stiles gently on the lips, Stiles immediately reciprocating and deepening it, like he didn’t already have Derek’s knot inside him, like he wasn’t angrier at Derek than Derek had ever seen before. Eventually Derek was the one that pulled back, leaving both of them panting with renewed flushes painting their faces. 

“I do. I do. I do. I love you. I knew I did even before our first Heat together,” Derek said as Stiles gaped at him, looking both comical and incredibly debauched. 

“Then why the _fuck_ ,” Stiles said as he straightened up and grabbed Derek’s shoulder, the change of position around Derek’s knot making Derek whimper that time. “did you not say anything? I mean I know why I didn’t, why I kept up acting the status quo, especially when we first…when I asked you to be my Heat partner. I was sure that you already had plenty of people after you; you’re older, you’re considerate and kind and attractive and weirdly intense and I _thought_ you were more mature. That’s why I love you and why I was pretty sure if I asked you to take care of me during my Heats you would. At the time it was the only way I thought I could get you to see me as an adult, as something more than that odd little kid you were kinda fond of. And I wanted, I needed at least _something_ from you. And I hoped that it would lead to more. 

“That one day you’d see me as more. 

“But you hardly acted any different, so I didn’t want to do anything and assume and fuck up what little I had… there I was, shaking my Omega ass around town, and if you really felt like you were the Alpha to my Omega that you would show it, that you would at least wrap your arms around me at a stupid backyard barbeque to show everyone that we belonged together. But you never did.” 

Stiles looked incredibly wounded and drained after he finished speaking, like just saying the words had been physically painful in a way that all the bites and bruises from their shared Heat couldn’t hope to match. 

“You could go anywhere and do anything Stiles,” Derek said softly. “You shine out like a light. I can picture you anywhere in the world doing whatever you want. And I’m here. I like what I do and I’m proud of what I do, but I’ll always be here.” 

“Just because I could go ‘anywhere and do anything,’ not that that’s building me up at all…but what’s wrong with here? My dad’s here. Scott’s here. You’re here. ‘Anywhere’, can be visited a few days or weeks at a time whenever I feel like it. And then I could come home to here,” Stiles said, just shy of collapsing into Derek, wrapping his arms around him. “You dumbass. That’s why I put up with Peter trying to be all what he thinks is flirty with me for about three seconds before I was _done_ and threatened to pepper spray and castrate him, even though he still found it charming. He had been helping me get an interview with a company that does close to half of all the environmental impact reports for Northern California and has a research division as well. Until the last confirmation meeting he had been behaving himself, but I guess that trend continuing was an overly optimistic hope, yeah? Your uncle has a rep.” 

“Peter was one of the feelers you had out for jobs,” Derek said, everything slotting into place. 

“Knew the company had a contract with Beacon Hills, figured he could give me an edge. Entry level position starts in two weeks and grad school covered in full,” Stiles said with a drowsy sigh. “I should still be more mad at you. I will be more mad at you later, don’t you think for a damn minute I won’t be, but I just can’t sustain it right now because these damn hormones are just making me feel too fucking mellow and in love and perfect right now.” 

“I thought you had moved on to Peter. I saw in his office…” Derek confessed, feeling like a coward for doing it at a moment when Stiles was so relaxed but wanting to clear up everything. 

“You thought me and-?” Stiles asked incredulously. “Okay damn, that is gross. And if it’s what I’m thinking that must have been right before the threat of pepper spray came into play, but I guess that kind of explains…not mitigates for one fucking second mind you, but explains-” 

“There is no excuse. I was afraid of losing you and I almost made it so I did. And if you’ll let me I’ll make it up to you, I’ll do anything you want to make it up to you,” Derek pulled Stiles closer against him, speaking softly into his ear. “I love you.” Stiles shivered within Derek’s arms. 

“Say that again,” Stiles ordered. 

“I love you.” 

“I’m yours?” 

“You’re mine.” 

“And you?” 

“I’m yours.” 

Stiles eased himself back enough so that he could reposition himself and kiss Derek. He breathed his words into Derek’s mouth. 

“After your knot goes down you are going to feed me, and then bathe me, properly, going over every inch of me like an Alpha should for their Omega. And after that you’re going to fuck me again, and knot me again, and repeat, repeat, repeat. You’re going to tell me that you love me while you fuck me, when you knot me fresh, and I’m going to say it back.” 

“ _Yes_ ,” said Derek in fierce agreement. 

“And once this Heat is done I’m still going to be pissed at you, and yell at you, but I’ll still love you. And then you’re going to take me out to dinner, and hold my hand and play footsie under the table and kiss me in front of everyone to show that you’re my Alpha. And then we’re going to have sex outside of a Heat, watch movies together, maybe go bowling or hiking or whatever. We’re going to do all of those and a whole bunch more things, and all of them as many times as it takes for the novelty to wear off.” 

“That may take years to happen,” Derek said. He could feel Stiles’ lips curve up in a smile to match his own that had stolen over his face as Stiles spoke. 

“I’m okay with that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say a lot of you were pretty on the ball in the comments about what was going on, as the general rule for Derek in an emotional state: whatever conclusion Derek comes to, the odds are very slim that it is the right one :)
> 
> And I hope you all enjoyed the fact that the entirety of their conversation in this chapter took place while Derek was balls deep and knotted inside Stiles. Oy. 
> 
> Epilogue coming up shortly!


	4. Epilogue

“So,” Stiles said, his arm wrapped around Derek’s waist. “This was originally a minor cosmetic renovation on a Cape Cod you say. Was supposed to take about two weeks? Two weeks a year and a half ago?” 

“Yeah,” Derek sighed. 

“And…what would you say it is now? Exactly?” 

“Purgatory manifested in the form of a bastardized Cape Cod/Colonial/Gingerbread Victorian/Mid Century Modern.” 

“This will not be going on the company homepage, or anywhere at all on the website for that matter, will it?” 

“No it will not.” 

“If anyone asks you will deny all and all knowledge of this address even existing, won’t you?” 

“As far as I’m concerned it does not.” 

“You’ll avert your eyes if you see the homeowners in town?” 

“I will run in the other direction.” 

“Hmm. Is that a stained glass window with Boston Terriers on it?” 

“French Bulldogs.” 

“Ah.” 

“Yeah.” 

They stood in silence for a moment, Derek pulling Stiles in closer as a cool autumn wind arose, making the fallen leaves on the ground dance. He turned his head away from the abomination house towards Stiles and let his eyes drift down to the small sliver of throat exposed from underneath his mid-weight jacket. Even in that small segment of pale flesh Derek could still see evidence of his handiwork, part of a garland of love bites that circled Stiles’ neck in its entirety. The tradition of an Alpha gifting the Omega they were committed to a collar still remained, and Derek may have been looking for the right one to give to Stiles. Or maybe not so much looking as having commissioned an artisan in New Mexico to create the perfect custom made one to give Stiles when they made it official beyond a shadow of a doubt. Until then, he would do his level best to keep a makeshift collar of purple and red looped around Stiles’ pale neck. 

And even though there wasn’t much of an established tradition for it, Stiles would sometimes gift Derek with a hickey necklace of his own. 

“We should get a dog,” Stiles suggested, unable to take his eyes off the stained glass. “For when our future home, which will not be a monument spitting in the face of all good taste and aesthetics, is done.” 

“I’ve always kind of wanted a cat.” 

“We can have both. And they’ll be the best of friends and protect our babies from nefarious evil doers.” 

“I’d wonder where the hell you’re getting this crap from, but hearing you talk our future babies makes me want to practice making some right now much more than I want to ask,” Derek said moving so that he and Stiles were front to front, never taking their arms off each other. 

“We can do it in the…I’m kinda hesitant to call that a gazebo,” Stiles offered, affected guilelessness all over his face. 

“Or I could throw you over my shoulder and take you back to our cave,” Derek offered in rebuttal, his hand sliding down to grope at Stiles’ ass. 

“Why do I love it so much when you act like you’re actually going to go all throwback possessive Alpha on me?” Stiles asked with a kiss. 

“I don’t really care. So long as you love me. That’s all I’ll ever care about,” Derek said returning Stiles’ affections in turn and then some, out in the open in the chill fall air. Derek and Stiles continued to coo sweet and obscene nothings to each other as they made their way to the car, as two French Bulldogs stared on from their spot behind an overlarge picture window, their paws up against the glass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! I hope you all enjoyed it! As always your thoughts are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
